Pamiętnik Wehrmachtowca II
Większość przedstawionych postaci, a czasem nawet wydarzeń (transporty jednostek itd.) jest fikcyjna, tylko dowódcy najwyższych stopni są prawdziwi, oznaczeni oni są POGRUBIENIEM. 5 czerwca 13:30 1944 Plaża Omaha Przerażenie przemieniło się w podniecenie i zdenerwowanie, ale i tak do końca nie ustąpiło, ciągle wszyscy się boją. Ale nareszcie dotarliśmy, z marszu prosto do kwater, a później do zbrojowni. Każdy w oddziale dostał przydział broni, ja otrzymałem pięknego i nowiutkiego Karabiner 98k, bardzo lubię ten karabin, wielokrotnie na treningach z niego korzystałem i przyzwyczaiłem się do niego. Szczerze mówiąc to bałem się że będą mi próbowali wcisnąć Sturmgewehra, ale mogłem polecić by dali go komuś innemu, dostał go Arnold, mam nadzieję że dobrze mu będzie służył. Reszta oddziału dostała jeszcze MG42, genialny karabin maszynowy i jeszcze dwa Kary98k. Do tego każdy dostał po Parabellum, uzupełnili nam zapasy wody i jedzenia. A teraz czekamy, siedzimy i czekamy. Już nawet nie idziemy, to przynajmniej odrywało od ponurych myśli, a to czekanie nas dobija, to nic nierobienie. My dostaliśmy jeden z tych okopów na drugiej linii obrony, może to i dobrze, mamy większą szansę na przetrwanie. Obok nas są te wielkie działa 88 milimetrów, podobno huk wystrzału jest przerażająco głośny. Każdy próbuje sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, oficerowie co jakiś czas przechodzą po stanowiskach i sprawdzają czy nikt nie uciekł, próbują też podbudować nasze morale. Adolf nerwowo czyści broń, sprawdza ją i ładuje pasy amunicji, znalazł sobie niezłe zajęcie. Ja staram się zająć naprzemiennie pisaniem pamiętnika i rozmową z Hansem, na szczęście odblokował się i znowu stara się nas zarazić swoim optymizmem, opowiada mi o swojej książce i o swoich przemyśleniach na temat wojny, zajmujący temat. Plaża jest posiekana drutem kolczastym, zaporami przeciwczołgowymi i dużymi betonowymi słupami, przerażający widok, aż współczuję tym Amerykanom którzy będą tu lądować. Bomby, bomby, bomby, bomby, lotnictwo, bomby, bomby.... Cholerni Jankesi zarzucają nas tymi pierdolonymi bombami! Ile oni na nas tego trotylu zrzucili?! Jakimś cholernym cudem mój oddział jest jeszcze w komplecie, ale i w rozsypce jednocześnie. Erwin załamał się kompletnie i zaczął krzyczeć że wszyscy zginiemy, że nie ma już nadziei. Udało się mi i Hansowi uciszyć go, teraz chłopak siedzi w tym okopie całkiem cichutko i patrzy się na nas swoim mętnym wzrokiem, wygląda tak jakby oszalał. Cała reszta zniosła to bombardowanie lepiej lub gorzej, najwidoczniej dobrze przyswoiliśmy ostrzeżenia na temat bombardowań i tego że grunt to to, żeby się nie załamywać. Maschinegewehr 42 został zasypany piachem i odłamkami więc Adolf znowu zabrał się do czyszczenia. Ja wtulony w swój karabin staram się nie myśleć o tym że bomba może nam zaraz spaść na łeb. Nasze działa ładnie odpowiadają Amerykańskim bombowcom, osiemdziesiątki ósemki ładnie dziurawią te latające gówienka. Przełożeni znowu robią obchody, gdy zobaczyli Erwina myślałem że go zastrzelą żeby nie łamał nam morale, ale oni tylko na niego popatrzyli, pokręcili głową i odeszli, ten chłopak chyba nie jest jedynym który tak zareagował. Ale to pewnie tylko tutaj, z przodu są dobrze wyszkoleni żołnierze, są naszą pierwszą linią obrony, jak oni padną to zacznie się masakra. 5/6 czerwca 0:00 1944 Plaża Omaha Znowu nadleciały jakieś wielkie samoloty, ale tym razem po prostu przeleciały nam nad głowami i sunęły po niebie dalej wgłąb naszego terytorium, krótko po tym niebo rozświetliły smugacze i reflektory przeciwlotnicze. Okazało się że to spadochroniarze, skakali z tych samolotów na nasze tyły, zaczynam się bać, mam nadzieję że nie uda im się nas okrążyć i odciąć. Wszyscy są poddenerwowani bo alarm obudził nas z tak długo wyczekiwanego snu, każdy znowu stara się zasnąć, ale na froncie to nie takie łatwe, każdy boi się i zastanawia czy nie obudzi go nalot bombowców, albo atak znad morza. Pogadałem trochę z chłopakami, nie mogliśmy zasnąć, Hans wyciągnął znikąd karty i zaczęliśmy grać, Erwin otrząsnął się ze swojego stanu zamulenia i przyłączył się do nas, zaczął przepraszać, ale nie musiał, wszyscy rozumieliśmy. Arnold zaczął nam opowiadać o swoich przygodach na polowaniach, o tym jak ustrzelił kiedyś wielkiego niedźwiedzia który jeszcze klika minut wcześniej zmusił go do wspięcia się na bardzo wysokie drzewo. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, dobry nastrój i humor, to dwa bardzo deficytowe towary na polu bitwy. 6 czerwca 5:00 1944 Plaża Omaha Na horyzoncie majaczą statki i barki desantowe, chyba zaraz się zacznie. Obudziłem cały oddział i wszyscy czekamy i patrzymy. Cała plaża jest spowita dymem z nocnych bombardowań. Erwin wytrzasnął ołówek, kartkę i zaczął rysować, ma chłopak talent, zamiast tu powinien siedzieć gdzieś daleko, w swoim domu i malować. Ale trudno tu o kogoś kto nie powinien być w domu. Dowódcy mówią żebyśmy się nie denerwowali, jesteśmy drugą linią obrony, a Alianci nie powinni się przebić przez pierwszą. Mam nadzieję że mają rację, patrząc na nasze linie obrony to jest to bardzo logiczne, bunkry na klifach, Maschinegewehry 34 i 42, osiemdziesiątki ósemki na wzgórzach, zasieki, miny, okopy. Trudno byłoby się przez to przebić. Ale dobrze że dowódcy tak mówią, to podnosi morale i sprawia że ludzie naprawdę wierzą w to że przeżyjemy. 6 czerwca 6:00 1944 Plaża Omaha My jeszcze nie walczymy, siedzimy tu i oglądamy tą masakrę. Alianci o punkt 5:30 wyszli z tych swoich barek i kilka sekund po tym już większość była martwa, zasypały ich pociski kalibru 7,92 mm. Widok jest okropny, masa ciał leży na plaży, nie wiem ilu Jankesów tu wylądowało, ale ich straty wynoszą blisko sto procent. Przy czym nasze są bliskie zeru. Zastanawiam się czy odważą się zaatakować kolejną falą, bo jak na razie to wygląda jak zbiorowe samobójstwo. Ci którzy wyskoczyli z barek do wody topili się pod ciężarem własnego sprzętu, najgorzej było z saperami którzy nieśli miotacze ognia, jeden pocisk potrafił zamienić tych biedaków w żywe pochodnie, widziałem jak ich przyjaciele próbują ich ratować, jak wrzucają ich do wody, to jest przerażające. Reakcje na ten widok są różne, niektórzy się cieszą bo ich tak mordujemy, niektórzy są przerażeni bo jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli tylu trupów. Jak nietrudno się domyśleć Erwin jest najbardziej zdruzgotany tym co tam się dzieje. Szczerze mówiąc nie dziwię mu się, ale to nasz wróg, trzeba go pokonać, trzeba obronić Rzeszę. Przynajmniej tak mówili dowódcy i Goebbels.... Ci chłopcy są w naszym wieku, gdyby nie wojna moglibyśmy razem z nimi bawić się i pić, to straszne co Hitler 'zrobił z ludźmi. Alianci wznowili bombardowania, przed chwilą jeden z pocisków wylądował niedaleko nas, kilka metrów w lewo i straciłbym słuch, Boże jakie my mamy cholerne szczęście. Nikomu z oddziału nic się nie stało, przysypała nas tylko lekko ziemia. Mam nadzieję że żaden SS-mann nie pokusi się o sprawdzenie tego dziennika, za przedostatni akapit dostałbym kulkę w łeb za „brak wierności ojczyźnie”. ''6 czerwca 16:00 1944 Plaża Omaha Cztery godziny temu pierwsza linia obrony padła, nie wiem jak, ale Jankesi doczołgali się jakimś cudem pod klify i tymi swoimi mino rurami... Rurami Bangalore chyba, rozwalili zasieki, później podeszli pod wzgórze i spalili miotaczami ognia tych co obsadzali bunkry, zamienili ich w Bratwursty na ciepło. Później my siedzieliśmy w tych swoich okopach i staraliśmy się odeprzeć to co rzucił na nas '''Eisenhower. Masa trupów wyścielała przedpole, a także część naszych okopów. Arnold robił dobry użytek ze Stg44, ustrzelił chyba z dwudziestu aliantów, jak on nie dostanie za to Krzyża to ja jestem Mussolini. Widziałem jak później białą farbą namalował na hełmie kilkanaście białych pasków. Hans i Adolf rozstawili za workami z piaskiem Machinegewehra i zaczęli pruć do nadchodzących skutecznie przybijając ich do ziemi. Erwin schowany w okopie chyba zrozumiał że tu idzie o życie nas wszystkich i też zaczął strzelać. Ja osobiście zabiłem sześciu nie powiem żebym był z tego szczególnie dumny, ale na kolbie karabinu wyciąłem sobie już znaczki. Najgorsze było to, gdy zabiłem jednego nożem, jego wzrok gdy poczuł że jego życie zaczęło mu uciekać, krzyk gdy wbiłem mu nóż w brzuch, jego krew na moich rękach, to będzie mi się śniło po nocach do końca mojego życia. Po pewnym czasie zaczęliśmy pękać, ich było po prostu zbyt wielu, nasilił się też ostrzał ze strony morza, po tym gdy straciliśmy osiemdziesiątki ósemki amerykańskie krążowniki podpłynęły bliżej plaży co zwiększyło ich celność. Wszyscy oczekiwaliśmy rozkazu odwrotu, lub chociaż odskoku o kilka kilometrów, ale Major Rudolf milczał, jak się później okazało już wiecznie. Jego zastępca rozkazał nam się wycofać do Carentan... Obecnie jesteśmy chyba gdzieś w lesie za jakąś rzeką, boję się że zgubiliśmy drogę, do miasta będziemy musieli dotrzeć po omacku, nie mamy żadnego radia więc rozkazów brak. Cały oddział podupadł na duchu, nie wiem za bardzo co robić, nie wiem gdzie jest wróg, kilka razy natknęliśmy się na spadochroniarzy, ale udało nam się ich uniknąć. Ci ludzie są zbyt dobrze wyszkoleni żebyśmy mogli sobie pozwolić na walkę z nimi. Nie obyło się bez strat, ale i tak jest lepiej niż myślałem. Adolf dostał w ramię, Bogu dzięki że rana nie jest śmiertelna i Hans bez trudu go połatał. Ja mam szramę na ręce, po nożu tego Jankesa którego posłałem do piachu w walce wręcz. Może dostaniemy odznaki za rany... Dobra, to już koniec tego wpisu, musimy iść, boję się że w końcu znajdzie nas jakaś większa grupa spadochroniarzy, to się źle skończy. Kategoria:Opowiadania